yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving at the docks/The White Star Liners/Meeting old and new friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived at the docks in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. Soon at Equinelantis, King Solar Flare, other royalties, and leaders along with the Jedi Council made a decision. King Solar Flare: Alright, the Jedi Council will watch over Equinelantis until my return. (to Yuna) Yuna, I will go with you, and your friends and families as well. And since you and your friends retrieved the map to begin with, you get the honor at taking the lead. Princess Yuna: Yes! Thanks, Grandpa Solar Flare! El Equinedorado, here we come! Hiro: Don't forget the Journals, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I won't, Papa. Unknown to the others, we see Negaduck eavesdropping on the conversation of El Equinedorado. Negaduck: Hmm... This should be interesting, this so called El Equinedorado will be worth a golden opportunity. (chuckles evilly) At the following crack of dawn, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature were waiting patiently. Princess Yuna: (researching on her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) What's taking our rides so long? Princess Celestia: Be patient, Yuna, they will come. Sheen Estevez: (playing go fish with "Pig-Pen") Hey, Pig-Pen, you got any jacks? "Pig-Pen": Go fish. (as Sheen takes a card) Got any sevens? Sheen Estevez: (give it to him) I just don't know how good are you at go fish. Just then, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, and Empress Samantha arrived on the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, the RMS Olympic, and the Titanic II. Princess Cornelia: We're here! Princess Yuna: Whoa. Is that the real RMS Titanic? King Solar Flare: Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, and Empress Samantha, it is such a great honor to have you join us in our expedition. Queen Georgina: Great to see you, Solar Flare. Star Swirl the Bearded: Long time no see, Girls. Duchess Petunia: And those must be Princess Yuna and her friends. Empress Samantha: We've heard what great things all of you have done. Princess Cornelia: We're so pleased to meet you all at last. Princess Yuna: (bowing politely) Thank you, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, Empress Samantha, the honor is ours. Queen Georgina: I see you took after your mother for some reason. Duchess Petunia: What a pleasure to meet you, Yuna. Sinbad: You guys need some company on this voyage? Princess Yuna: Sinbad, what're you all doing here? Princess Marina: Shrek and the others invited us on the expedition. Spike the Dog: (barking) Then, Spike jumped on Whirlpool Gold licking up. Whirlpool Gold: (getting licked) Nice to see you too, Spike. Shrek: It's great to see ya again, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Shrek! Puss in Boots: And his Amigos. Humpty Dumpty: And we've brought more company. With that said, Dipper and Mabel's other friends from Disneyland, and Scrappy-Doo's friends from Nicktropolis and CN City came. Dipper Pines: Herbie! Giselle! Ralph! Mabel Pines: And all of our friends! Chewbacca: (roars) Jar Jar Binks: Dippy! Mabel! Meesa so glad to see yousan again! Dipper Pines: You too, Jar Jar. Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Gang! How're things back home? Arnold Shortman: Doing great, Scrappy. Tommy Pickles: It's really good to see you again. Red Guy: Hello, it's me! The same Red Guy! Unikitty: The whole gang's all here, and we've brought friends for the road. Puppycorn: We're ready to begin our expedition. While they're still chatting, we see the Fearsome Crooks were keeping watch. Chicken: And before we get started on that expedition, who else are we taking with us? With that question asked, the Argo, the Pirate Captain's ship, and Tim Lockwood's boat arrived. Wallace: Hello, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hi, Wallace, you're all here too? Wallace: Yes, Gromit and I've figured you could use some extra company as we brought out the Argo. Ginger: My flock, Nick, Fethcher, and I have agreed to go with you all to El Equinedorado. Roddy St. James: As I, Rita, her family, Sid, Spike, and Whitey as well. Rita Malone: Hello, Yuna. Rocky Rhodes: And we even invited the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, and his tribe along with Goona. The Prate Captain: At your service, Princess Yuna. Dug: Hello, Everyone. Sheen Estevez: Oh cool, pirates and cave people. Bobnar: It's a good thing we're civilized enough to sail the Argo thanks to Wallace. Jimmy Neutron: I can see that. Then, they all heard a loud foghorn coming from Tim Lockwood's boat coming their way. Tim Lockwood: Ready, Skipper my boy! Flint Lockwood: Perfect timing, Dad! Hubie: Hi, Everybody! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Hubie! Hi, Marina! Hi, Rocko! What brings your guys here Rocko the Rockhopper: The whole gang and I are all ready for El whatever it is we're going. Charlie Brown: Good Grief! This is gonna be one heck of a crowd! Capper: You got that right, Charlie Brown, but every friend counts to join the expedition. Miguel: We're ready to go when you are, Twilight. Tulio: That goes double from Taran and all of his friends. Taran: Anything for Mickey Mouse and his friends. And so, King Solar Flare begin his speech for the voyage to begin. King Solar Flare: My friends! Today, we all sail to discover the new world of El Equinedorado! For Equestria... For Glory... For Gold... And for the Magic of Friendship! As they all cheered at his speech, the voyage to El Equinedorado begins. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225